


For the first time

by BlissfulFantasies



Series: Thomas+Minho+Newt - Degrees of falling in love [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Minho, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulFantasies/pseuds/BlissfulFantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his gaze wander through the classroom and right when he was facing them, Minho and Newt could see his eyes sparkling golden as the sun was shining right into his face. The newcomer blushed when he noticed the both attractive guys staring back at him and checking him out.</p><p>-<br/>UPDATE: more parts of the series now online!</p><p>Inspired by dontfuckwithmyotps - I LOVE your stories!!<br/>Thank you so much for reading everybody!<br/>Would be glad to know what you guys think about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeofotps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/gifts).



Minho and Newt were trapped behind their desks in math class. Both completely bored by the teacher going on about variables and functions.  
After a while they started to write small messages for each other in order to kill time.  
Minho pushed the note pad in Newts direction. 'What about Cinema later? I heard there’s a good movie on tonight. Can’t remember the title though' Newt grinned at him and nodded while Minho was pretending to be totally focused on the teacher and carefully listening to his explanations.

The boys were going out for almost two years now. They went through a horrible time until they finally confessed their feelings for each other. Minho was from a high-class family with Korean heritage and his parents would never allow their son to marry someone non-Korean, not to mention they would kill him if they knew he was gay.  
Newt’s parents were scientists and had seemingly forgotten that they once had a son. They were barely at home, sometimes for weeks on research trips all around the globe. At first he felt left behind, but after meeting Minho and getting together he was actually glad he had the house all to himself so often.

Just when the blonde was about to write a note back to his boyfriend they heard a knock on the door. The teacher asked the visitor to come in and a young boy appeared behind the door. He had tousled brown hair, big hazel eyes and something cheeky about him that attracted both Minho and Newt. The boy quickly introduced himself to the class. “Hi everybody, my name is Thomas. I am new here so I hope to get along well with all of you”  
He let his gaze wander through the classroom and right when he was facing them, Minho and Newt could see his eyes sparkling golden as the sun was shining right into his face. The newcomer blushed when he noticed the both attractive guys staring back at him and checking him out. He looked away to avoid any further embarrassment and flinched suddenly when he recognized someone else. The teacher was completely oblivious to what happened and told him to sit down so the lesson could be continued.

After school ended Minho and Newt were the last ones to leave the classroom. Minho remembered the bag he left in the locker room when he had track training the day before, so they walked over to the gym, chatting about what movie they should see.

They heard the strange sounds when they walked down the dark corridor. After exchanging bewildered looks they entered the locker room. It was dark and smelly in the cramped room. In the corner on the other side of the room they could see two people pressed tightly together. One of them was on top of the other and it was obvious that they did something naughty. Walking closer Minho recognized Gally, a second division player of the schools basketball team. Before he could even try to identify the second body, Newt behind him called out in surprise.  
„Thomas! Oh bloody hell!” Gally jerked around at the noise and jumped up, almost running over the boys when he tried to escape. Minho’s reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the fleeing boy harshly.  
Thomas was still lying on the ground, unable to move. Hands tied together, his eyes blindfolded. His whining was muffled by a cloth and they could see blood running down his chin.  
Newt was already beside him and helped him removing all the ropes.  
Minho was so distracted by the obscene sight that he wasn’t able to understand what happened until he crashed to the floor from being hit and knocked over by Gally. His right cheek hurt badly when he saw the brute turning around the corner and disappearing into the darkness of the corridor.

He groaned at Newt when he felt his boyfriends hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was alright. “I’m fine, what about the newbie?” Newt’s worried gaze shifted to Thomas. He was sitting now, still with his pants down around his ankles and trembled with his whole body.  
“Wh…Where did .. Gally go?” The others could see pure fear in his eyes, but couldn’t pretend to not notice how hot he was. Lucky for them, Thomas wasn’t in the shape to sense their meaningful gazes.  
“How d’you know his name? Did he care to introduce himself before he tried to shuck you up the chute?” Minho’s sarcastic personality didn’t allow him to be gentle at school; he had a reputation to keep up. Still Newt could read the anger at Gally, the concern for the new kid and confusion in his eyes when he got up from the floor.

Thomas seemed to have calmed down a bit when he spoke to them. “I know him. We went to school together, about a year ago. He used to bully me every day and made my parents think we’re best friends only to come over and ruin my life” Thomas didn’t know why but he was about to get everything, all that kept bothering him, off his chest in front of those strangers. The two pairs of eyes looking at him made him feeling strangely calm and safe. He pushed away the thought it might be because he had the hots for both of them and managed to convince himself it was just because those two just saved him.

  
“He still remembered the gossip from years ago and asked me if he could talk to me in private to ‘apologize’. He dragged me down here, tied me up and fucked me raw… ”  
Newt, still kneeling next to Thomas, looked with sad eyes at the boy and took his hand gently, stroking his thumb over the skin.  
Seeing his beloved being so gentle and caring to Thomas made Minho happy but then something came to his mind. “Sorry if I appear like an asshole – be sure, I am a quite nice guy – but are you gay?” _“Minho!”_ Newts angry voice surprisingly didn’t affect the Asian. He shrugged at Newt.  
“Was just thinking: Why would Gally go fuck a guy? He even has a girlfriend. Remember Rachel? And when Newbie here mentioned gossips, well, that was the first thing coming to my mind.”  
Before Newt could reply, Thomas reacted. “It’s okay. I figured you’d find out soon anyway. It had to happen eventually.

Yes, I am gay. I like guys and I am a virgin… - uuuh, well, whatever”

Despite the situation, at his blunt confession the other boys could only laugh. Minho chuckled and reached out a hand for Thomas “C’mon. Let’s get you outta here. And by the way; welcome to the faggot-club. The name’s Minho. I’m something like the president and this beauty here is my boyfriend Newt.”  
Thomas smiled back and grabbed the hand to stand up.

\---

“So are you out-of-the-closet-gays?” Thomas walked next to his new friends looking happily at his ice-cream cone. The smile he brought at Minho and Newt made them almost sigh, it was angelic and innocent, pure childlike happiness over something as simple as ice-cream.  
“Not really, we’re still keeping it a secret from our parents and we’re also not keen to let the school know. But we’re both serious and will stick together even when someone finds out eventually” Newt sounded confident and Minho agreed, nodding.

They went to the small park nearby and sat down together in the grass, chatting fondly for hours, exchanging jokes, stories and bright smiles.  
“Do you have plans tonight? We were planning on going to the movies, so why don’t you come along, Tommy?” Newt was in high spirits and didn’t even realize he used a nickname for the brunet. “I’d love to but it’s my mum’s birthday so I have to go back soon” He hesitated “What about tomorrow? I’m free all day after school” Minho smirked at him. “Sure thing, shuckhead. You pick the movie, alright?”

 

 

\-----

 

The following weeks went by in a blur. They met every day and grew really close.  
When Minho had track training Newt and Thomas would be standing on the side giggling, chatting and joking while they watched the athletes doing their practice.  
Minho always was embarrassed when they whistled at him walking by in his shorts or taking off his shirt when he was sweating in the heat. To get revenge he encouraged Thomas to also come and watch Newt’s archery practice. They cheered every time the blonde hit the target.  
It became a habit for Minho to call Newt and Thomas “my boys”, Newt didn’t mind and also started using the same expression towards Minho and Thomas.

One time they organized a sleepover at Newt’s place.  
Thomas got all nervous when they started to talk about the weekend they’d spend together. His crush on both of them had intensified to the point where he couldn’t deny it anymore. Spending two nights together could be like a bittersweet torture.

Just thinking about them made him all giddy. He loved Minho’s dark, almost pitch black eyes and his tanned face with the smooth, olive skin. Minho always made sure his black hair was sitting right and Thomas loved to tease him with this ‘girly character trait’. But also he admired the black shiny spikes on his crush’s head.  
It seemed to the brunet as if the Asian had no flaws. There was nothing Minho couldn’t handle. He always stayed cool and calm so he was able to think thoroughly before acting. He was doing alright in school, but was invincible in all kind of sports.  
A shirtless Minho caused Thomas to stare greedily at him, every single time. The toned muscles, this sexy six-pack and the strong, broad shoulders made Thomas hot and greedy. Minho was one that enjoyed teasing others and Thomas actually didn’t hate it when he did, because those were the times when he felt Minho’s attention focused on him.

Newt seemed to be the opposite of the Asian, with his gentle and caring attitude making Minho appear even more ruthless and predatory sometimes. His blonde hair fit well to his clear blue eyes and the pale skin. The British boy was as tall as Thomas, but Minho was still a bit taller. The freckles all over Newts cheeks tend to flush when he was embarrassed and both of his friends loved that sight. Thanks to the archery practice he had strong arms and nice abs, but he didn’t like to show them off.  
He worried too much about trivial things but that was a way for him to show how much he cared about someone. Minho called him ‘Mom’ every time he started to act like one, making him take a shower or eat properly.

Occasionally the couple would kiss in front of Thomas or get affectionate, which only made the boy hot and wanting to watch them go further.  
The times Minho and Newt made physical contact with him had increased and every time one of them touched, Thomas’ skin felt as if electrified. Hugs and playful flirts were already normal for all of them. First he thought they were just teasing him because they knew that he was gay - and single. But when he saw the passionate expressions and looks they shot at him he started to doubt that they were just acting.

On the Thursday before the sleepover they were at the archery club. Thomas was leaning on one of the walls, eagerly watching Newt drawing the bow. Minho stood next to him so their arms were touching. He could feel the muscles in Minho’s buff arms tense at the soft feeling of the touch. Thomas himself got goosebumps all over and turned to look at Minho shyly.  
The taller gave him a sweet smile and Thomas blushed even harder when he noticed Newt was watching. Minho noticed too and a sneaky smile crept on his face and he leaned in and kissed Thomas on the lips.  
Thomas felt the heat and soft pressure increasing as he started to feel butterflies in his stomach. The noise around him seemed blocked out when he felt Minho’s tongue slip softly through their joint lips. The taste of Minho was overwhelming and he suddenly lost all restraint and the resolve not to barge into his beloved boys’ relationship. He responded to Minho, softly biting his tongue and lips over and over again. Hands moved on their own and started to feel Minho’s body up. He could only perceive the Asian boy’s arms around him, gently tucking on Thomas shirt and then sliding underneath it, over the skin of his abdomen. The younger shuddered, wrapped in the strong arms, and held on tight. A few quiet moans escaped his lips before Minho parted from him, breathing heavily. Thomas kept his eyes shut for a few more seconds before he looked in Minho’s dark eyes and almost started moaning again when he saw the sexy, lustful expression Minho was wearing.  
He tried to calm down when the black-haired devil smiled delightfully and took his hand to hold it tight.

Newt’s blue eyes had watched them from distance and he knew that his feelings were totally going crazy. But he was only slightly jealous - of both of them. Way much harder hit the sexual tension built up inside him. He told himself to concentrate on archery but he already had a boner to hide.

 

After archery the air between the three of them was loaded with electricity. But it seemed as if Thomas was the only one to notice as the others were behaving as always.  
Thomas felt ashamed that he had given in so easily and was sure Newt was angry after what happened before.

He started to shift uncomfortably from one leg to the other. “ Newt… I’m sorry. I-… I mean – damn is this hard - about what happened at the practise, you know, when I k ..kissed Minho” Both boys looked at him pokerfaced.  
Newt stepped closer to face Thomas. Thomas couldn’t read his expression and felt a panic arising as Newt leaned in. Would he punch him? Knock him his teeth’s out?

Just as before with Minho he gasped at the feeling of his lips pressed against his own. Newt kissed him hot and passionate, wrapping his hands around Thomas waist and pulling him closer to his chest.  
”Tommy…” He mumbled Thomas’ nickname into his mouth just before he parted with him again. Hand still on Thomas’ body he looked sideways to Minho. Watching Newt and Thomas he was biting his lip and trying to memorize every second while they were at it.

Newt sighed. „Tommy, you’re too slow. For someone as smart as you … you did not notice our feelings for you?” Minho also looked strangely amused.  
“You really didn’t notice we’ve got the biggest crush on you? I mean both of us?”

\----

Thomas still couldn’t believe it. The two most perfect guys he’d ever seen, the ones he loved with all his heart, just stated bluntly they also were in love with him.  
The plain confession was still ringing in his ears as his brain finally managed to process what they said.  
“A..Are you serious? You know I will get trust issues if you just set me up to tease me now and then go back to being friends or even strangers and ..” Before he could continue Minho cut in “Why would you think we’re not serious about something important as this? We told you we love you and that is how you react? With wariness?” He couldn’t help but sound disappointed at Thomas reaction.

Minho’s voice became softer when he saw the anxious look in Thomas brown eyes “It seems to me you have no idea what a beautiful, unique and fascinating person you are. Plus you’re unbearably cute and smoking hot.  
I’ve always loved Newt – and always will - but I also could tell there was something missing in our relationship. We weren’t complete. And now that we have you shank, we finally found this last missing piece.”  
Newt flashed both boys a smile “As you can see, Minho’s acting really romantic and creating a totally cheesy moment here. That’s the best way to prove how serious we are! … Listen, Tommy. I instantly fell for you when you walked through the door that very day. I won’t speak in Minho’s name but I’ve known him for ages and I’m bloody sure he’s arse over elbow in love with you – just as I am. And we all bloody know that you like us, too!” Newt’s voice grew louder with every word and both boys were amazed by his outburst. Only when he was very passionate or desperate about things he didn’t care about suppressing his British accent and it all came out.

Thomas wasn’t able to speak. Still his lovers knew what he was trying to tell them. His face was exposing all the thoughts and feelings openly.  
Minho chuckled and grabbed the other two by their arms to pull them close. They felt the warmth and began caressing each other’s bodies. Thomas felt Minho’s palm on his stomach and Newt’s on his shoulder. His own two hands slid restless over the chests of the two beautiful boys by his side. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on the sensations when a hand was put to cover his eyes gently and he was kissed passionately. Feeling all high he didn’t even care to think about which hand belonged to which boy and who’s the one that kissed him. Even the fact that they covered his eyes didn’t bother him.  
All too soon he heard Minho’s throaty voice that sounded like he was speaking from far away even though his lips were right next to Thomas’ ears. “We should better get going. I’ll skip track training today so we can… prepare things for our weekend….” His hot breath tickled Thomas’ neck and the tension in the air was still present when they parted, all three with flushed faces.

On their way to Newt’s place they silently held hands when no one else was around. Thomas as the youngest walked between his boyfriends, embarrassed because he had sweaty palms. The others obviously didn’t mind at all.

 

\--------

Newt unlocked the door and called out to his parents, checking if someone was in. There was no response, so all three of them sighed in relieve. Not that it would have been a problem but they preferred to be by themselves.  
Newt got drinks from the kitchen while Minho led Thomas to their boyfriend’s room. Without thinking Thomas dropped his bag and hopped on Newts bed and rolling around, softly snickering. The Asian’s dark eyes watched him fascinated. Newt entered the room carrying a tablet with beverages and spaced out when he saw Thomas enjoying himself on his bed. Minho burst out laughing when Thomas realized what he was doing.

Embarrassed he sat up. “I.. I’ve never seen a waterbed before so I wanted to know what it feels like…” “There’s no need to explain yourself, Tommyboy” Minho smirked as he took off his shoes and approached the bed. “I can also think of a few things I want to know what it feels like….”  
The devilish grin made Thomas’s heart skip a beat. Newt also picked up the mood, put away the drinks and slowly came closer. Minho lay down next the brunette and bit his own lips while observing his face. When he reached out his hand and let it slip over Thomas’ torso he felt a quiver beneath the skin. He froze and watched Thomas expression. Newt had reached the bed and they felt the mattress dip when he climbed on to lay on Thomas’ other side. Both of the older, more experienced boys could sense that their boyfriend was scared of what they were about to do. But instead of coming on like wild men they just stayed in bed like this and gently caressed Thomas, sharing gazes and warmth while relaxing and talking to each other.

After a comfortable silence Minho lifted his head and began to kiss Thomas on the lips and then on his neck as Newt joined in. The little bites and nibbles all around his upper body made him shiver with pleasure. He was more than just a bit disappointed when they stopped.

Thomas noticed with a smile that the boys were still so close to him that their shoulders were touching and he could feel the bodies resting side by side. Both were holding the hand on their side of Thomas, fingers intertwined.  
Minho’s thumb stroked lovingly over the back of Thomas’ hand as he spoke. “There’s one thing that keeps bothering me” He locked gazes with Newt, then with Thomas. “When we saved you from being … taken by Gally… what did he do to you before we came in?”  
Thomas went pale and stared at his feet, but gave him an answer. “He undressed and touched me all over, even put his fingers inside me. He was about to go further when you..” He tried his best to go on but describing the scene brought back memories and Newt’s blue eyes signed him quietly that it was alright to stop. Thomas had never felt so close to someone else and his head became drowsy from the warmth and kindness.  
Later when they heard noises from one of Newts parents downstairs they knew it was time to go.  
All they had done the whole time was lying on the bed, cuddling and kissing but still they felt all giddy and Thomas knew he was ready to take the step and get intimate with them.  
This weekend. At the sleepover.

Friday came and they went to school like any other day. The lessons seemed never ending and Thomas’ mind kept drifting off thinking about Newt and Minho. He blushed every time he caught himself picturing them without clothes and getting all hot. The last double period had already started but hell, why did it still have to be such a long time till he gets to see them??

His dearly hated teacher tore him back to economics class. “Mr. Eden, could you do me a favor, please? I need you to take these documents to Mr. Reed. Please ask at the administration office for his whereabouts” Thomas nodded and got up from his chair.  
He walked straight out the front door because he exactly knew that Mr. Reed was the senior’s PE teacher. And he knew from certain seniors that they had PE with him in the last periods.  
He spotted Minho right away and was happy when he gave him a subtle smile while stretching his arms. Newt was sitting on the side as they were sprinting today. He had a bad accident a few years ago and the injury didn’t heal properly, his sprained leg still hindered him from taking part in some sport activities.

Thomas approached Mr. Reed and tried not to be too distracted by his boyfriends, so he concentrated on the middle-aged man yelling at the seniors. The teacher looked attentive back at him. Newt sitting on the side instantly noticed that Mr. Reed – known for being bisexual – misinterpreted the expression and thought Thomas might be interested in him. He stood close to the clueless sophomore and touched him casually on wrist and shoulder when he took the papers off him. “Thank you, Mr…?” “Thomas… uh.. Thomas Eden, sir” He smiled back. “Nice to meet you, Thomas”

After school the three boyfriends met up as usual. Thomas walked restless in circles till he spotted his precious ones and rather ran than walked over to them.  
His glistening hazel eyes and the bright smile were contagious, and the others couldn’t help but fall for him all over again. “Damn, is this guy cute..” Minho ran fingers through his black hair and sighed before Thomas was standing right in front of them. He slowed down a second before crashing into them and was greeted with soft kisses from both.

Newt smirked suspiciously “Tommy here is either quite brave or just an airhead. Recklessly chatting up the teacher right before my very eyes! That ponce was quite gobsmacked when he saw you!”. Thomas stood there, dumbfounded until Newt continued to explain while facing Minho. “I guess it was only one-sided but our Tommy seems to be popular with Mr. Reed. Pretty sure he was on the pull with our Tommy.” It took a while for Thomas to process what Newt said, he still hadn’t got used to the British accent. Before he was able to speak up Minho nodded in agreement. “Tommyboy, please be careful when you talk with others. If you are too charming people might think you’re hitting on them.” He grabbed Thomas wrists and pulled him along with Newt “Let’s get going. I’ve waited ages for this day to come” Everyone knew what he meant and so they didn’t complain.

“Hey guys, what’s up!” Just about to leave Frypan and Alby greeted them. They grew up together with Newt and Minho so all of them were close friends. Thomas decided to like them when they defended him in a quarrel with Gally.  
“When do we pick you up? ‘round 8 okay?” Minho looked like he was caught in the act. ”What? Why? … Urgh..Almost forgot there’s this summer party on tonight…” Newt also seemed to remember. “Right, and we promised to come along” Obviously noticing the disappointment in their voices Alby reacted. “It’s cool if Thomas wants to join, too” He and Frypan grinned when they saw the faces of their best friends lighting up. Knowing Minho and Newt well they had a feeling of what was going on between the three boys.

Both of his boyfriends looked at Thomas gingerly. Why does this happen to be now? Thomas wanted to refuse and complain but instead he took a deep breath and put on a smile. “Yeah, sure! Would be great! Thanks!”

 

Minho had switched into party mode. He was happily whistling while rummaging through his stuff looking for something to wear before he was off to the bathroom to style the black spikes on his head. They were at Newts house to drop off the stuff they brought for the sleepover weekend. Alby and Fry would come over at 8:15pm and they would drive to the beach location together. The summer party was organized once a year and all sport clubs of the Glade high school were involved.  
Newt and Thomas were good to go. Thomas had picked a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans while Newt wore plain denim trousers and a grey shirt of his favorite band. Minho appeared in the door in all black, underlining the delicious color of his skin and his buff arms and chest tightly hugged by his Shirt.  
“Like what you see you shanks?” He felt their gazes and smiled seductively at them, but right this minute the doorbell rang. Newt went to answer the door while the others used the last chance to kiss.

Thomas found himself dancing in a crowd of people. He was sure he never ever had so much fun in his entire life. His boyfriends have been dragged away from him by friends but he knew they were keeping an eye on him.  
Thomas was light-headed from the alcohol, but still sober enough to notice this one girl flirting with him. Minho saw him walking over to Brenda, the blonde cheerleader girl that had been flirting with the boy. Minho snapped and dragged Thomas away from her.  
The younger boy could sense the anger and jealousy and kissed him happily on the lips. “I rejected her. She kept watching me and I don’t like that with everyone. Only Newt and you are allowed to watch me.” Stunned Minho followed his pointing finger and saw Brenda crying and complaining to her best friend. Satisfied he leaned in and rewarded Thomas with fiery kisses.

They found Newt sitting in a quiet place a bit further away from the party. He was drawing patterns in the sand and was delighted to see them both. “Was bloody loud back there, think ‘m bit plastered so took a break ‘ere” He gestured them to sit down and so they did. Thomas felt the alcohol taking affect so he leaned back and rested his back in the sand, facing the night sky. The warm wind soothed his mind and he closed his eyes to the sound of crashing waves and the familiar voices of his boyfriends.

Newt’s blue eyes were hovering over his face when he opened them again and he lifted his head to close the gap between their lips. When Thomas placed his hand on Newt’s neck to make sure the blonde doesn’t pull away, he felt his shirt being lifted and the warm air brush his belly.

Without having to look he knew the lips that licked around his belly button belonged to Minho and he shivered when the mouth moved upwards kissing and sucking his nipples. He moaned into Newt’s mouth and felt his body getting hot from the prickling feelings.  
Minho slid his hand painfully slow over the brunet’s abdomen towards the waistband of his trousers. He felt Thomas moving his hips to encourage him to go further, but stopped to tease the already riotously moaning boy beneath him.  
Feeling way too good Thomas wanted to give back pleasure and put his hand on Newts crotch. In surprise of the unexpected touch the blonde moaned and bit Thomas lips. The taste of blood mixed into the unique taste of the kiss, but neither Thomas nor Newt cared. They kept on exploring each other’s mouth.

Minho moved closer to Thomas’ side and wrapped his leg teasingly around the younger’s body, rocking his crotch against Thomas’ hips. The black-haired boy fumbled with his boyfriend’s belt and removed it quickly before slipping his hand in Thomas’ boxers, wrapping his long fingers around the throbbing member while his lips were glued to Thomas’ skin. His thumb ran over the tip while he slowly applied pressure, moving his hand up and down Thomas’ length. The younger boy let out an ecstatic groan and following his desires, Minho watched his boyfriends kissing messily while thrusting his hips to increase the friction of his lower region against Thomas tight.

Newt broke the kiss when Thomas’ desperate tries to remove the blonde’s clothing failed. He sat down on the younger boy’s stomach, impatiently stripping off his shirt, pants and boxer shorts.  
Minho rubbed Thomas’s dick harder now while his other hand grabbed Thomas right hand and guided it around Newts waist. The brunet’s fingers were pressed against Newt’s entrance and Newt instantly whimpered. Seeing and feeling Newt naked and horny on top of him Thomas gasped for breath as he greedily took Newt’s member in his hand.

He felt about to explode to the sensations caused by his boyfriends. There was this unbearable heat everywhere on his body. Minho leaned in, opened his mouth and started licking over Thomas finger and Newt’s cock. Tension built up in Thomas guts “AAhh, I’m about to come… Oh.. my…god..please… stop touching,, ! MINHO!” Thomas shouted when the heat was too much and his orgasm hit him.  
His cum soaked his pants and Minho kept stroking him, drawing even more semen out. No longer being in control of his body he arched his back again and again in ecstasy. Pushing himself against Newt and Minho, he calmed down and felt his muscles relax. Back to his mind he now concentrated to help his beloved boys to reach the climax, too.

Taking Minho’s hint to pleasure the blonde, Thomas swirled his finger around Newts butt cheeks before pushing the fingertip into his hole. Newt’s reaction was beautiful. He closed his eyes and moaned dark, straightened his back and pushed his bottom against the younger boy’s finger to get it in deeper. It didn’t take long till he was literally riding Thomas’ finger and climaxed with the help of hands and the Asian’s tongue on his sensible parts. He came hard, collapsed on Thomas’ chest after the pressure subsided.  
Both Thomas and Newt were breathing heavily, exchanging blissful looks. Without words both knew what to do next. They toppled Minho and pleasured him with their tongues and hands. The black-haired felt as if he was in heaven, with his angles taking care of him.

Seeing how Thomas climbed on him, clearly with the intention of letting Minho thrust into him the older suddenly stopped him. ”No, baby! Don’t!”  
Thomas, all naked, stared at him squinting his eyes. Minho sighed. “Love, I am not gonna fuck you when you’re so drunk-ass. You won’t be able to remember anything tomorrow. And that’s shucking NOT how I want your first time to be.”  
He sat up and hugged Thomas while pulling the confused Newt close. “If you’re sober, I’ll fuck you real good – anytime. Promise” He whispered the words just loud enough for them to hear and the hot breath on Thomas cheeks made his member take interest again.  
_No, now it’s Minho’s turn_  
First he wanted to complain that he’s sober enough to remember, but at second thought he got scared of doing it. Minho watched his boys thinking and then he grabbed Thomas and pulled him right onto his cock. His member was between Thomas tights and he started to thrust up to show Thomas that dry-humping was enough for now.

The brunet understood quickly and did his best to increase the friction for his boyfriend with squeezing his leg together and started to go up and down. Newt watched amazed, but then started to kiss Minho and Thomas alternating.  
When Minho came his whole body convulsed. As soon as the spasms were over the three boyfriends cuddled together.  
“I feel so dirty” Thomas voice was muffled on Minho’s chest. Newt lifted his head and showed him a wide smile. “What about a bath then?”  
He got up and pulled his boys down to the lake. They splashed and played in the water like kids and Thomas was sure; right now - for the first time - he was the happiest person in the whole world.


	2. Marching on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three boys keep on gradually strengthen the bond between them, step by step.  
> Steadily marching on.
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter is basically just smut. Caution advised if you are under 18.
> 
>  
> 
> \------------

Sun beams made their way through the blinds and shined right into his face when Newt woke up. Somehow they had made their way back to his house after last night’s beach party. When he turned his head slightly he could see Thomas’ sleeping face only inches away. He could feel his constant breath on his face and enjoyed the familiar warmth of Minho’s body reassuring pressed against his back.

A content sigh escaped his lips as he reached out and ran his fingertips over Thomas’ cheek.  
He couldn’t believe having the brunet right here by his side in the very same bed.  
For Newt alone the bed was quite big, for two just right. Three people were a bit too much so they had to huddle up really close, but of course neither of them minded.

Staring dazed at the younger, Newt was surprised when he was tightly hugged from behind, but feeling Minho’s lips on his neck made him smile.  
“He’s still with us, huh?” Newt murmured and turned to face Minho. He smiled when the Asian lowered his head and kissed him softly. “Did you expect him to change his mind and run away after what we did last night?” The blonde chuckled. “Did you? He wanted to ride you, so I think he’s into this” He gestured towards all three of them. Minho smirked delightfully at the memory.  
“That was so hot! I would have given anything to go all the way” This time Newt initiated the kiss. “I’m glad you didn’t. Most likely it would have scared him off. Without being prepared there’s no way one can survive riding this cannon of yours…”

Minho hummed happily at the compliment when he draped his arm over both Newt and Thomas. “He was pretty drunk… He’ll be cranky and hungover when he wakes up” Newt nodded absentmindedly. “Do you think he will remember something from last night?”  
“I remember everything!” Before Minho could answer, Thomas stirred and opened his glazed eyes to look at them. The words were slurred, his face showing a tried expression.  
Newt ruffled his hair, kissed him long and gentle, and was rewarded with a bright smile and the sight of life returning into the big caramel-colored eyes.

They stayed in bed for a long time till Minho’s stomach began rumbling and they went to the kitchen to have breakfast. The mutual silence was comforting and Thomas started to miss it when Minho began asking him about details to check if he really can remember the last night.  
In the end the Asian had to admit, that the younger could hold his alcohol quite well.

 

\---

The words he overheard when waking up irritated Thomas much more than he’d like to admit. _Would it really be that painful to go all the way? And what did Newt mean when he mentioned ‘preparation’?_  
He didn’t drink too much last night, but the lack of sleep obviously made the others think he had a bad hangover. Leaving them with this wrong information he flopped down on the couch to sleep a little longer.

After a deep, dreamless slumber he woke up feeling refreshed and full of energy.  
The house was silent, no Minho or Newt to be seen. He got up and started to search for them, but he realized soon that he was all by himself. Feeling a bit lost he almost overlooked the message on the table. After reading that his boyfriends had left to buy groceries he felt relieved and went to take a shower.

Standing in the bathroom he searched for a hairbrush and rummaged through Newt’s stuff. He opened the cabinet and spotted a bottle of lube. What is this doing in the bathroom? The label was peeled off but Thomas recognized the bottle and its content. He also knew that Newt kept another bottle with the label still attached in the second drawer next to his bed, and that his parents’ bathroom was downstairs, so it luckily couldn’t be theirs. So what is Newt doing with this one in here? An appealing thought came to his mind, and he might be able to copy it.

 

\---

Newt and Minho came back from the shops and tried to not make too much noise in case their boyfriend was still sleeping. They found him sitting on the couch in Newts room, with only boxers on. Thomas didn’t move when they came in and kept reading the book, using it as a shield to hide his face.

Not knowing what it meant the boys exchanged gazes and approached the couch to sit down on both of his sides.  
Newt slid his hand along Thomas’ leg and finally the boy lowered the book and looked at them. His face was all flushed and his hair wet from the shower. A water drop fell down from his bangs and made its way down Thomas’ torso. Newt and Minho watched dazed as it slid over Thomas’ abs and they couldn’t help but get all hot, witnessing in trance as it reached the waistband and seeped into the fabric of his underwear. His stomach quivered when Thomas chuckled at the others expressions and they were pulled back to reality. Newt’s hand was still resting on Thomas knee, and without breaking eye contact Thomas grabbed it and slowly slid it upwards.

Thomas guided the blonde’s hand closer to his crotch but stopped just inches away and placed it on the inner side of his thigh. Minho’s growl was barely audible when he attached himself to Newts back, pushing him onto Thomas.  
Pressed against his chest Newt could hear Thomas’ heartbeat rising.  
Minho kissed the blonde’s neck and moved on to Thomas’ lips persistently licking and sucking on them. Newt closed his eyes and could feel hands everywhere on him.

Minho grew impatient and picked up Thomas, bridal style, the brunet holding onto Newt’s shirt, dragging him along towards the bed.  
Thomas suckled on Newt’s ear while Minho leaned back and removed his own shirt. Together they managed to shed Newt’s clothes off him, and soon all of them were naked except for Thomas, still wearing boxers.  
Newt’s finger toyed with the waistband and hastily pulled down the annoying clothing.  
A heavy breathing Thomas pulled back from Minho’s lips, grabbing his head to keep it there. “If you don’t want me to go wild, you better give me what I want today” Minho was startled first but it also turned him on. “Then tell us what you want…” Newt was panting when he lowered his head, hovering inches away from Thomas’ bare and erect cock.  
The brunet was squirming, trying to hold back the urge to buck up his hips while he spoke. “You know quite well what I want; I thought I made it clear enough last night!”

Impressed by his willpower Newt rewarded him with kitten-licks over his throbbing member. Minho pushed further, as always enjoying to tease his boyfriend. ”You know I can be slow sometimes, so you have to spell it out for me – for us” He grabbed the blondes head by the hair and pulled it up, made Newt face Thomas. Thomas saw the challenging look in the Asians eyes and threw him a nasty look back. But yearning for his boyfriends’ touches he gave in after only seconds, groaning impatiently. He propped himself up as he spoke with a surprisingly steady voice. “I want you to take my virginity. Right _now_.”  
The straightforward words had a great effect and Newt could feel something hard poking against his back when Minho clung to him, sandwiching the blonde between his boyfriends. Lost in a haze of heat the three of them gave in to the pleasure and lust.

Thomas knew he was ready. He felt the heat and his entire body was screaming for it. He skillfully tricked his boyfriends and made them both lie down on their backs.  
He licked over his lips and climbed on top, placing his right knee between Minho’s, his left between Newt’s legs. He bent down and placed his hands determined right on the two dicks in front of him. Both boys moaned simultaneously, becoming even harder when Thomas started pressing and stroking them. The view of the aroused, naked and sweaty Thomas in front of them, in combination with the sensations he caused made them lose all senses. Minho reached out for Newt and Thomas and touched all the skin he could find, pinching and scratching, leaving red marks on them. Neither was able to think straight and Newt was the first to climax into Thomas’ hand. “Oh god, Tommy! Min..” Minho rubbed his palm soothing over the blonde’s torso while his orgasm lasted.  
Felling Newt’s cum splutter down his stomach, Thomas’ member started leaking a bit but he managed to calm himself.  
Newt’s body went from tensed up to limp and Thomas released him, sitting right on Minho’s lap, starting to grind down and rubbing their genitals together.  
It didn’t take long till Thomas was shouting from the pleasure, encouraging Minho to go further. “Please, fuck… please, Minho, do it now! Fuck me now!”  
The Asian was on fire and wrapped his hand around Thomas, touching his ass and spreading the butt cheeks. Newt understood immediately when Minho indicated him to act.  
He kneeled behind Thomas, pulled his bottom in a different position without breaking the contact between Minho and him, and started licking his entrance while reaching around and stroking his front. Thomas was a moaning mess on top of Minho and made the boy underneath him groan too, when he rhythmically pressed his hips down, as fast and hard as he could. The Asian’s finger dug into the sensitive skin on Thomas thighs.

Newt felt the wetness in Thomas’ hole before his tongue even entered and he recognized the taste of the lube he usually buys. His brain was quick to make the connection and he knew what Thomas had been doing alone.  
The thought of the younger preparing himself to be fucked aroused him all over again.  
When he felt himself getting stiff again he decided to keep quiet about it for now. Instead he focused on exploring Thomas’ insides. A few times Thomas moaned out loudly and Newt knew he found his sweet spot.

He signaled Minho when he was sure it was alright to go on and helped him putting on a condom. Lining up his dick with Thomas’ butthole, Minho looked worried and fazed when he asked for permission. Thomas nodded vehement and rolled his hips to prove how serious he was.

The sharp pain welled up through his body when the tip pushed into him. Even though he was drowning in pain he felt that Minho tried to pull back again, sensing Thomas’ feelings. Out of fear Minho might backtrack he grabbed tight onto the Asian’s hips and pushed himself down, shoving the cock in.  
As soon as it was in deeper, the ache became dull and Thomas was able to feel Newt’s hands and lips on his skin. Minho could feel every tremor the younger made around his cock and also how his muscles relaxed bit by bit.  
He pushed in a bit further every time. “Almost there, baby…” He lifted his hand and cupped Thomas’s cheek before whipping a bit of drool from the corner of the younger’s mouth.

When Thomas looked comfortable enough Minho carefully tried to move a bit inside him.  
“Aaahhh…” Thomas’ exclaim signaled Minho when he hit the prostate. He matched his rhythm to Newt’s hand moving on Thomas’ member and had to hold himself back from carelessly thrusting into the warmth surrounding him. “Fuck..! You’re so… tight…!”  
Newt couldn’t believe that Minho – who usually could outlast him for hours – was on the edge of coming already. He moved onto Minho’s chest to occupy Thomas lips. Minho’s tongue found its way to Newt’s ass, slipping easily into him. The distraction cooled Minho down a bit and in return got Newt erect again.  
Thomas was pushed over the edge when Newt took his own and Thomas’ cock in one hand and started rubbing them together. With Minho’s steady movements inside him and Newt’s hand on his sensitive parts it was impossible to hold back anymore.  
Drowning in ecstasy, Thomas’ insides clenched down on Minho and after one last, strong push of the older boy’s dick he felt the sticky wetness spreading in his butt. Minho’s body shuddered like it did the last time he came at the beach, and Thomas enjoyed the strong hold of the arms around his torso when Minho pulled him close to his chest.  
Newt was still working Thomas’ front and was hit by another orgasm, making him scream out.  
“Now that’s lovely… Newt’s cumming makes Thomas hard..” The others had watched the blonde till Minho noticed Thomas’s dick growing again. Thomas blushed, but then turned around to grab Minho’s groin, rough and powerful, making him jerk.  
“Guess you’re also ready for round two?” Newt grinned mischievously.

Well, let’s say they were all ready.

 

\--

The next morning the three boyfriends were lying on the couch, completely drained. They didn’t sleep at all at night.  
The TV was on but neither of them payed attention to it. Minho was leaning sideways against the backrest, with Thomas lying between his knees. Newt was cuddled into Thomas’ stretched out body, gently drawing circles on his chest.  
“Last night was so… incredibly… hot.” Thomas’ comment made all of them chuckle, recalling the countless times they ravished each other.  
“Glad you think so. How’s your butt?” Minho was still seriously worried about Thomas’ well-being and troubled himself with guilt pangs. Thomas yawned and rested his head on Minho’s chest. “Don’t worry, Minho. My ass is fine. It hurts after being used so intensely, but it’s not like I’m gonna die from it. Newt came six times and you four times, so that makes up for it”  
Newt grunted. “Tommy, you made it hard for us both to hold back, so it’s partial your fault. So it’s like 50-50”  
“More like 33-33-33? It’s different being in a _polyamorous relationship_ , y’know” Minho chuckled at the nonsense-discussion “What’s with that random statistic?”  
Thomas didn’t answer but closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a sweet slumber.

“Y’know, I think Tommy prepared himself for you – for us I mean” Newt told Minho about his impression and Minho blushed, running his fingers through Thomas hair. “So he really wanted to… Wow.”  
“Don’t act like you didn’t know, because you _did_ _know_. I told you ‘bout a hundred times” Newt and Minho joked about Thomas’ habit to ‘eavesdrop’ at their conversations when they thought he was asleep.

They chuckled at his sleepy voice and the tired face, huddled against him for a desperately needed nap.


	3. Amnesia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save his boyfriends from pain and harassment, Thomas decides to leave.  
> But is it really better this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Amnesia' takes place two years after they started dating. I'll probably create a seperated work for 'Amnesia', not sure about that though...
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. The chapter was already finished a month ago, but I didn't like the first version so I decided to redo it.
> 
> Hope you like the outcome :)
> 
> Any prompts and ideas for a story are welcome anytime!

Newt was sitting on the large bed and pouted at his boyfriends. Thomas looked guilty but luckily Minho started defending him and his decision. “Look, babe. It’s not like we’ve never been without Tommyboy before. And I think it’s important that he takes part in this exchange program.” Newt was about to wail now. “I know but I still get sad when I think of not seeing Tommy for 5 weeks. Why does it have to be overseas? What’s better about the Unis there??”

Newt as a doctor-in-training and Minho as a soon-to-be automotive mechatronics engineer were already settled and happy with their occupations. Thomas was one year younger and had decided to study informatics after graduating. First he refused to apply at the MIT, saying it was _too far away_ -even though he had top grades-, and now he was taking part in a study-abroad program. To Newt this decision seemed off.

Their lives had become perfect the moment they moved in together. All of their parents had no clue about their sons being gay and in a relationship with each other. They just thought they roomed together as friends.

 

The boy in question sat down next to the blonde with a devastated look. “Listen, sweetie. I’ll really miss you two but I _have_ to go to Europe.” He looked up to Minho who was standing with crossed arms in front of them. A shaky sigh escaped Thomas’ lips, making even Minho worry, when the brunet took a hand from each of his boyfriends. He knew he was bad at it, but he had to at least try and prevent them from even greater pain. Thus he had to keep the whole thing a secret – and basically lie to them.

“This is an once-in-a-lifetime chance and I want to take it. I choose the shortened course so it’s only 5 weeks instead of three months. We can still talk to each other daily on Skype! Besides,… I’m sure you know that ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’?” He managed a cheeky smile which luckily seemed to look genuine enough, so the others could only respond by pouncing on him, pushing his body into the bed.

Minho chuckled at the satisfied, happy look on Thomas’ face when his beloved boys plastered kisses all over him. “I’ve always wanted to try telephone sex, that’s something I’ve never done before…” Minho was lying between the brunet’s legs when he murmured to himself. He faced the two others and they could see a fiery spark in his beautiful black eyes. “Why don’t we make the best of the situation and think of it as a game?” Thomas was thinking. “As in ‘Who’s the first to become desperate from lack of love?’ That’s not fair. You’ve got each other but I’m all by myself. Then you gotta promise to hold back” “Only you and your hand, Tommy. You were the one that decided to go abroad.” There was still a sulky tone is Newts voice before he grinned. “I actually thought about something like ‘Who is the last giving in to human needs’ . We will all refrain from sex for the time Tommy’s away, so we can enjoy this fully after our triad is back united.”

Minho protested almost instantly while Thomas flinched, but the Asian had to admit he liked the concept. “If we take Tomboy’s suggestion it’s clear that Newt will lose it first and with Newt’s plan I’m the one having the biggest troubles. You know I’ve got no modesty if it’s about my sexual needs. But I think it’d be worth to take the challenge when jerking off alone is allowed” Newt’s eyes beamed at that and made Thomas unable to prevent the ‘bet’.

“Alright, that’s settled. So when do they expect you to come to Europe?” Thomas tried to avoid Minho’s eyes and muttered something unintelligible. Seeing both still looking at him he repeated more clearly but still barely audible “My flight leaves next week on Tuesday” Newt was startled and Minho also lost his smug smile. “That’s sudden! Since when do you know about this??” The Asian pressed Thomas deeper into the mattress and made it impossible for the younger boy to look away as he leaned in, waiting for an answer. “I was afraid of telling you, especially … uuh.. because I wasn’t sure if I should really go for it. Did you think I’d be like ‘Yeah, I got two smoking hot boyfriends waiting for me, we’re still in our honeymoon phase but Hey, let’s stay away from them for over a month just because it’s fun’ ” He was relived seeing the others’ faces turn soft.

Apparently the half-truth had managed to fool them. Newt rested his head on Thomas chest, gripping the boy’s shirt. Minho regained his cool bearings and placed his face inches away from Thomas’ while licking teasingly over his own lips. “Well, seems like we only got 8 days to have as much sex as it needs for all of us to last 5 weeks. Means we’ll do it non-stop. Every day, every free hour. Again and Again….” His voice grew low and husky with every word till Thomas couldn’t stand it anymore and closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately.

He totally let himself go, forgetting about everything he kept from the others when he felt the warmth of Minho’s lips. Newt watched them dazed when Minho wrapped his arms around the younger and deepened the kiss. Their breath mingled and their tongues searched for each other, fighting a heated battle of dominance. Minho breathed hard when he pulled back. “You really think we’re still in our honeymoon phase? We’re together for almost 2 years now” Thomas smiled sassy at him and then at shortly at Newt, still panting. “I don’t think we’ll ever grow out of this phase with someone like you involved” Newt agreed laughing when he let himself be dragged closer from Thomas hand. Soon they started stripping off each other’s clothes and submitted to the pleasure and the compulsion.

None of them left the room until it was time to get ready for work the next morning.

 

\---//---//---

 

The days passed by in a blur and they used every second they had together, knowing it wouldn’t be too long till Thomas had to leave. Surprisingly Minho didn’t insist to do perverted stuff all the time.

Instead they cuddled on the couch or in bed, tightly holding each other and sharing warmth. Sometimes it developed into a steamy sexy-time and sometimes they just enjoyed each other’s presence and company. Just like they did in their last night together.

Thomas as the youngest was squeezed in the middle and fell asleep with a tired smile on his face while the movie was still on. “He’s so beautiful” Minho whispered softly when he stared at the brunet’s sleeping face. Thomas was leaning against Minho’s side and the Asian had his arm around him, stroking the soft, tousled brown hair with his other hand. He saw that Newt’s eyes had a sad look, so Minho switched off the TV, leaned in and kissed him gently, reassuring his boyfriend without words. As if Thomas sensed Newt’s worries in his sleep he turned towards him and rested his head on the blonde’s chest with hands on his stomach. Newt wrapped his arm around him and pulled him impossibly close when Minho also inched closer and pressed his front against the boy in the middle. Minho’s arm reached all the way over both his boyfriends and Newt rested his palm on the older boy’s arm. Huddled together they fell asleep.

 

\---//---//---

 

 

Thomas woke up before his alarm clock went off and wriggled himself carefully out of his boyfriends grasps. He sneaked around the apartment getting ready while the other boys were still slumbering on the couch in the living room. When it was time to leave he stood there a while just looking at them. It was rare for him to see them both like that because usually they were both up before him. After silently taking a picture of them with his phone he turned around, his heart as heavy as a stone, and grabbed his suitcase.

He didn’t dare another glance towards the living room when he left for the taxi waiting for him. Thomas felt as if he left everything behind for good. His keys, the apartment, his boyfriends, his life. Maybe because it was true.

\---

Minho was the first to notice Thomas was gone. He sat up so suddenly that his sleep-drunk brain sent an uncomfortable tingle down his spine from the not so healthy, cramped position he was in all night to be close to his boys. His eyes fell on the empty spot on his right. He snatched his phone from the table next to the couch and pressed the button to bring it to life. The digital letters read 7:43 am so he knew that Thomas was just about to enter the plane. He cursed quietly and felt a little lost before the phone in his hand vibrated. The text was from Thomas.

A drowsy Newt looked at him when he shook his body lightly to wake him up. “Mornin’ Min” Despite the circumstances he couldn’t suppress the smile when he saw the blonde’s hair sticking up. “Morning, love” Newt’s smile immediately dropped when he could see weak rays of sun coming through the blinds. Thomas was nowhere to be seen and Minho’s smile also crumbled when he knew that Newt realized they were alone. “He left early, called a cab. ‘guess he’ll be boarding the plane in about 5 minutes.” Newt’s heart fell into the deepest abyss. Tommy had left without giving them a chance to say goodbye. Tears rolled down his cheeks. _Darn it, a grown man wasn’t supposed to cry like a baby_. Minho pulled him into a long hug and Newt whispered sobbing to him. “I know he’ll be alright. I just got the feeling that he shouldn’t have left. Something is telling me we won’t see him too soon…” Newt sniffled into Minho’s neck trying his best to calm down. “Five weeks aren’t too long. And that shuckface said he’ll call us tonight when he arrived safely. I’ll let you talk to him first” Newt wanted to reply that the five weeks of study weren’t what he meant, but he kept it to himself as he didn’t want to put additional weight on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Minho handed Newt the phone with the text Thomas had sent them earlier. Attached was the picture of them with the caption ‘My mum taught me you shouldn’t wake sleeping princesses’. Newt face turned into a weak smile that put Minho’s mind at ease. Thomas’ message was also sent to his phone and hours later at work he sat there and read the words over and over again. ‘See you soon! Love you guys Xxx Tommy’ “Yeah, see you in 5 weeks” he mumbled to himself, hoping with all his heart that it’ll be true.

 

The next day they received another text saying that their boyfriend arrived in the Uni dormitory safely, but that there was only expensive Wifi. He also apologized for being too tired to call them and promised to make the phone call the day after. Newt was disappointed and felt the frightening feeling rising again, but he just texted back and wished sweet dreams. The answer came just seconds later. ‘Please don’t worry, love. Everything’s fine and I’ll be studying my ass off here to distract myself from thinking of you two too much. Not that I actually think it’ll work .. xD. Sweet dreams for you, too! Give Min a kiss from me! Love you XxxooxxX. Your Tommy’ Newt obeyed Thomas’ request and kissed Minho before the two of them crawled to bed together and said Goodnight.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the boarding area Thomas was wondering if what he did was right. But even though he couldn’t suppress the tears he knew that leaving was the only chance for Newt and Minho to be happy. His brain dug out the memory of this destructive day when he talked to his closest relatives. His younger brother Chuck and their cousin Theresa were sitting together with him in the living room. Somehow the conversation went back to Thomas’ incredibly intense crush on two boys in his new school. Chuck was well informed and knew about the progress and that they had developed a polyamorous relationship that apparently worked out well.

When they updated Theresa, Thomas’ dad had come home without anyone noticing. He overheard them talking and things happened. Bursting with anger he barged into the room and started shouting at his oldest son. After hours of getting yelled at and insulted, Thomas was released to his room, but it started all over again every time he met his dad.

As an army officer he was extremely homophobic and had trouble with his anger management. Having a gay son was the worst situation he could think of, but obviously Thomas managed to make it even worse with not only having a boyfriend, but in fact two. His mum came to see him and wanted to talk to him, but Thomas knew what she was about to say the moment he spotted the new bruises all over her face and arms.

War changes people, it messes them up badly. Thomas knew that he couldn’t blame it all on his dad but at the same time he also felt as if he was the wicked root that ruined the family’s life. His mum kept on defending her husband, telling Thomas that he had to understand that he went through a lot. When she said he should be happy that his dad made a lot of money he had to bite his lip to not say something he would regret. Instead he just asked her to leave. After a few days of avoiding his son, Thomas’ dad suddenly came up with a ‘solution to make everyone happy’. 

 

Of course he forgot that Thomas, Minho and Newt should also be included in the word ‘everybody’ and now Thomas was on the way to this Christian boarding school in Switzerland.

 

\---//---//---

 

Theoretically it wasn’t too difficult to deceive his boyfriends but Thomas wasn’t one that could lie to the people he loved. It was a bit easier if he couldn’t see their faces, so he only phoned them every second day. He kept on making excuses why he can’t skype with them and told them only things he could say without giving away he will be away for longer than five weeks. Way much longer. But already in the second week his resolve started to crumble and he started to suffer from the separation. Thomas decided to video-chat with them, and as soon as he could see Newt and Minho’s faces his homesickness got worse.

“Oh god, I am so dead…” The others looked confused at him when he suddenly let out the words. “What’s the matter, Tommy?” He blushed furiously and was surprised how much his voice was trembling. “It’s just that I haven’t been touched … in so long and I really, really… need it . Seeing you both drives me crazy.” Minho and Newt couldn’t help but laugh at that. Minho kept on casually talking about his work and the recent success of the track team while he removed his shirt as if it was normal to strip while conversing. Neither of the other complained and without knowing when or how it happened Thomas found himself with nothing on but his boxers, looking at his all naked opposites. He knew he was supposed to make them forget about him, but he was already too addicted. A few times he was close to uncovering the whole story but afterwards he was almost a bit proud of himself for staying strong.

\---

_I’m so stupid. So incredibly stupid._ Accusing himself on a daily basis was something Thomas couldn’t hold back. Waking up in a foreign country was a constant reminder on what he left behind. The classes he had to attend were the only things he concentrated on in the whole time. His Indian roommate thought he was weird but still made effort to become friends with the American. Sometimes he couldn’t hold back the tears when talking to his beloved ones, so he hung up, blaming the signal reception afterwards when they asked about the sudden interruption. He knew it was time to stop the contact for good, when Thomas caught himself thinking that killing his father would be a way of being able to stay with Newt and Minho.

 

\---//---//---

 

 “He hasn’t answered today either?” Minho walked over to Newt when he came home from work and hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. The blonde shook his head. “Not a single sign of life from him” Minho shared his boyfriend’s sorrows, but didn’t say anything, pulling Newt close to his chest. “I’m sure this klunkhead is just busy. You know how important his studies are to him.” “No matter how busy, he didn’t even text us! I’d be already happy with just two or three words from him!” Newt seemed angry and sad at the same time and there was nothing Minho could do.

It had been more than 8 days since they last heard from Thomas, and even the level-headed and calm Minho had sleepless nights now because of fear for his beloved. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was freaking out because of not knowing if Thomas was alright. That night when he was holding Newt while the other had nightmares, he decided he had enough and it was time to take action.

The next day he called Thomas’ only brother to ask if he knew anything. Chuck picked up but made bad excuses why he couldn’t talk to Minho. He was even more shocked when he opened the door and was unexpectedly confronted with the Asian. Minho was obviously agitated so Chuck asked him in.

Sitting in the same spot as Thomas on the day his dad found out, Minho started persistently asking question after question, and finally Chuck gave in. The young boy liked Minho and Newt, so he hated what his father had done to Thomas and his boyfriends. But he also knew that his older brother had no chance against their dad. He told Minho everything.

He told him about the evening Thomas’ dad found out and confronted him, the horrible time after that and the decision his father had made involving the boarding school. “And that’s why he decided to ignore you and Newt, to keep you out of trouble.” After hearing what Chuck had to say Minho was silent for quite some time till he looked up again. “Give me your mobile.” Confused the boy fished for his cell and handed it to the Asian.

\---//---//---

When his phone rang Thomas was soaking in the bathtub. He complained silently while wrapping himself in a towel and running to take the call. “Hey Chuckie! How’s it going, bro!” He could hear someone breathing on the other end and it was clearly not Chuck. “Thomas…” The low voice was too familiar to not cause his insides to tighten up. “Thomas, …“ the voice repeated. “Tell me where you are, and I’ll come and get you.”

He wasn’t sure if it was a threat or a loving suggestion, but he knew that Minho was doing his best to stay calm. Thomas’ gaze fell on a picture on the wall of him and his family and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry, Minho. I can’t be with you and Newt-” Minho interrupted as he always did. “I know what happened with your dad, but if you come back to us we can think of a solution together.” “There’s none!” He didn’t even notice he was yelling at the older. “Can’t you see what we have – what we had – is something so unnatural and … just fucked up! You should know best. Three guys… there’s no way anyone can make this work. This is wrong in so many ways!” He knew the words pained the other boy because of what he went through in the past. Minho had a hard time deciding what was more important – living up to his parents’ expectations and being the heir of his high-class family or becoming Newt’s boyfriend. It all happened before Thomas had crossed paths with them. Without waiting for a response from the Asian he cut the line with a short ‘Bye’.

 

\---//---//---

 

Newt came home to a quiet apartment. Walking into the hallway his instincts were telling him, that something was terribly wrong. He found Minho on the couch in the living room area, bent forward. One hand was covering his eyes; the other was clutching his mobile. He sat down next to him, gently running his palm over his boyfriend’s broad shoulders silently. Minho handed him the cell without looking up and Newt read the opened message on the screen. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t answer you both in so long, but I needed time to think. Now that I made up my mind I want you to know that I am grateful for the time you spent with me, but I don’t think I’ve ever truly loved any of you two. It’s better for all of us if you guys carry on and forget about me. Wish you all the best, Thomas’ “He’s sent it to you, too. Means he’s breaking up with us for good.” Minho’s voice sounded hoarse like he had been screaming for hours.

 

\---//---//---

 

The next weeks the two of them failed to keep their minds from thinking about Thomas too much. After countless times trying to reach Thomas they had given up. They blamed themselves for what happened and couldn’t help being depressed and angry. Newt had trouble understanding how Thomas’ dad could be such a dickhead to his oldest son, and he also didn’t get why Thomas didn’t talk about it with his boyfriends first.

Minho had told Newt the same day he found out about what had happened. The hurt was doubled because seeing the other down made the break-up with Thomas even worse. The phone rang but none of them seemed in the mood to pick up. They figured it would be Alby wanting to meet up or someone from work asking them to take over a shift.

The caller was quite persistent, so Newt frowned and walked over to take the call. Chuck was on the phone with a life-changing story to tell. “Hi Newt, put me on speaker please. I really need to talk to you and Minho. It’s about Thomas.” The urgency in his voice and the mention of their lost boy’s name jolted Newt wide awake, and it had the same effect on Minho after hearing what Chuck wanted to talk about.

“Thomas had an accident. He’s been hospitalized for two weeks already. My parents told me to not tell you, but I think it’s best if I do. You know that I love my big brother to bits and I really think you two can help!”

Minho and Newt exchanged horrified looks. “Is he alright???” “He’s suffering from a bad head injury and now he can’t remember a thing that happened since we moved here. My dad doesn’t want him to remember though; I guess you guys know why…” “Cause that way he can’t remember Newt and me… Shuck..” Minho ran a hand through his jet black hair and looked devastated at the receiver on the table in front of him. “Right, I’m so sorry… But you two were the absolutely most important persons in his life in the last three years, so if anyone can fight his amnesia, it’s you.

He’s coming back home next week Thursday and my parents want to make him stay with us, but he said he wants to live in the shared accommodation with you, just like before. I told him everything I know about his ‘former life’ and he and I hope the place he spent much time at will make him remember things.” Newt sounded startled “You told him everything? How did he react to-” “-No, don’t worry. Only the, uhm, normal stuff I know. So.. are you okay with taking him in again?“

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Minho’s sudden statement surprised Newt just as much as Chuck. “We just kinda got over the whole thing, and having him stay here clueless and naive will be shucking painful for us.” Newt considered the tanned boy’s words. “I think the only thing we can do now is try to help Thomas remember. And I’m glad he _wants_ to remember. After all he only broke up with us because he got pressured by his dad. He had no choice. It wouldn’t be fair to let him down.” Minho seemed undecided. “Okay, then let’s try. But don’t you think I’m going to mother him.”

When they got Chuck’s text both became all nervous at the thought of having Thomas back. Like a trapped tiger Newt walked up and down the apartment while Minho was making dinner in the kitchen area, watching him with one eye. There was a knock on the door not even forty minutes later and before they could even react they heard Chuck’s voice on the other side. “Oh boy, this is your apartment. No need to knock.” The door opened and Thomas was standing there, shy like a baby deer in headlights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is almost finished and will be uploaded till next week!


	4. Amnesia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Amnesia Part 1  
> Thomas comes back... with some difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers!  
> I know I promised to upload the chapter a few days earlier, but I wasn't quite happy with the storyline, so I re-did it again. :)
> 
> If you guys have any improvement suggestions I'd love to know!  
> Also prompt and other requests are always welcome!

He knew it was his home. At least that’s what had Chuck told him. After he finally understood that he was already 20 years old and that his amnesia had erased the last three years, he wondered what the Thomas before the accident was like.

Driving from the airport did nothing to his memory. The taxi stopped in front of an aged four-story house. When he climbed up the stairs, slowed by his injuries and followed by Chuck, he took in every detail, trying to find something familiar. His name was written on the door bell nameplate, flanked by two other names. There was a tingle in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite grasp what it had to say. Isaac Newton. Minho Park. Thomas desperately hoped his roommates were nice guys.

 

 

\---

 

“I’m Thomas. Nice to meet you …uhm… again.” There was a blond, young man standing in the middle of the room, looking alarmingly pale, but smiled weakly at him. Chuck pushed Thomas forwards, further into the apartment. A tall, tanned Asian with broad shoulders stood in the hidden kitchen area right around the corner, obviously interrupted in the process of cooking dinner.

Two boys watched him intently after he had entered the apartment. Everyone in the room was quiet, and Thomas couldn’t stand it. Chuck had crossed the room to happily greet the blond with a hug. Thomas put his luggage down and approached the Asian with a stretched out hand. “You must be Minho, if I’m not mistaking.” The other’s dark eyes had a sad glimmer when they shook hands like strangers. The blond boy had made his way over to them so Thomas turned to greet him, too. “And you’re Isaac?” He questioned the other. Chuck behind him face-palmed. “Call me Newt, I don’t like the name my parents gave me.”

Indeed, Chuck had told him a lot about the people he used to live with but Thomas was not really listening, and now he regretted being so distracted.

 

\---

 

Thomas’ appearance left them worrying about his condition. He had bandages around his head, a plaster case on his arm and had to use a crutch to walk. It took a few hours for him to relax and Minho and Newt were glad Chuck was with them for dinner. “So what happened to you and your head?” Minho was facing Thomas, but Chuck began answering for him. “That’s so hilarious! You’ll love the story – well, if you ignore the consequences and his now mushed brain. Well, he was walking through the city when-” “ **OH MY dear** **Chuckie** ,.. Why don’t you help me unpacking my things?” Minho and Newt just laughed, figuring they’ll find out eventually.

They all helped unpacking his bags and Thomas voiced his surprise about his roommates knowing exactly where he would put his stuff. After Chuck left, Thomas decided to get some sleep and the others went to the living room to watch TV.

Shortly later Thomas’ door opened again and he walked out in his PJs. “Guess jetlag isn’t something you can overcome with lying in a bed. Is it okay if I join you guys?” They sensed his awkwardness and suddenly noticed they were cuddling, Newt’s head on Minho’s chest. Minho wasn’t very happy that Newt moved away from him, but on the other hand it was a good thing to feel Thomas’ presence just a few inches next to him on the small couch.

 

\---

 

The following days Newt used every chance to tease Minho. Despite his promise to not ‘mother’ Thomas the older watched over the injured boy constantly, making him dinner, making him take a shower and sending him to bed when he looked too tired.

But Newt knew that he was just the same. When driving Thomas to doctor’s appointments or job interviews he always had to suppress the urge to kiss him goodbye.

Thomas was oblivious to it all first, but he enjoyed spending time with them and got used to living together real quick.

 

* * *

 

The way Newt and Minho were treating him had something wonderful caring and considerate. He instantly started to like them and was wondering if they only acted this way because he was recovering from injuries.

He caught himself seeking for their attention and made a mental note to not let his sexual orientation show too much. A couple of times he thought about telling them – maybe , if they had been close enough before the accident, they already knew about him being gay. But the fact that they didn’t act as if they knew, left him wondering.

 

\---

 

“I dreamt of having sex with them tonight, again. How can one be so needy? I’m afraid to let my guard down around them. It can’t be okay to have the hots for both of them!”

The young barista lady across from him chuckled. “Brenda, don’t laugh! I don’t even know if they would be interested in another man, not to mention in someone like me! Plus I can’t decide which one of them I like more” Brenda placed a hand on her friend’s palm. “Thomas, calm down. You told me you saw them cuddling and hugging – quoting you – ‘ _in a more than roommate-friendly-way_ ’. And apparently that happened more than once. To me that sounds not like they are homophobic.”

Thomas shrugged and couldn’t hide the smile that came onto his lips at the thought of his hot roommates maybe having the same sexual orientation as him. “But I like both, so even if that may be the case, they will never both pick me.”

 

* * *

 

When Minho came back home from work he was completely soaked from the rain. After taking a shower he figured he was alone as Newt was working late and Thomas out with Chuck, he flopped down on the couch and opened a beer.It was a hot and humid evening so he didn’t bother putting on a shirt.

Minho frowned at the noises from the hallway and got up to check what was going on. He ran into Thomas on his way through the door and felt a spark in his body when the brunet’s lips accidentally brushed his bare chest and their bodies bumped into each other.

As a reflex his hands grabbed the smaller boy’s shoulders to stabilize him. “Uhm, oh. Sorry, Tommyboy.” Thomas smiled up at him with shining eyes, secretly musing about the nickname, and casually put his palm on the Asian’s arm. “’s alright.”Minho quickly pulled back when he felt the urge to push him against the wall, to corner and devour him.   _Shuck it..._

\---

When he saw Thomas asleep on the couch a bit later he sneaked over to him and sat down next to the other. He watched the younger’s sleeping face. The beautiful jawline, the cheeks sprinkled with moles and the full lips made Minho remember the countless times they had kissed.

He still knew what it felt like when Thomas smiled into their kisses, and the memorized image of the little dimples around Thomas’ smiling mouth combined with the bright shining hazel eyes were too much for him. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on Thomas’.

The sleeping boy did not react, but the familiar scent Thomas emitted awoke the monster inside Minho and he groaned soundless when he took the brunet’s lips in between his own and slid his tongue over them. His hands had already slipped around Thomas neck and over his chest when he realized what he was doing.

He strained himself and pulled back once again. Silently cursing he walked back into his own room for … some privacy.

\---

Thomas opened his eyes as soon as he heard the bedroom door close. This time is was definitely _not_ a dream. _Minho had kissed him, for real._

 

* * *

 

 

It was two weeks later on a Friday evening when Thomas came home, followed by Brenda. Newt could almost hear Minho’s heart being ripped apart when the two of them held hands and walked by with a short ‘Hi’, heading straight to Thomas’ room.

They could hear –a tad bit too loud- music from the room soon, so Newt suggested they should go out and have a few drinks at Alby’s bar.

“Do you think he remembers being gay? He had already made up his mind about it when we first met him so he should remember” Newt sipped on his drink. “Yeah, and he rejected Brenda that one night at the beach party. She knows he’s not interested. And even a cheerleader-brat like her is not quite stupid enough to go for a fag.” Minho was obviously jealous. “Maybe they met somewhere and became friends now? Let’s not talk about it tonight”

The alcohol made them light-headed soon and they were actually able to forget about all sorrows. Dancing together, chatting, drinking and laughing made them finally feel better again.

The wonderful, light feeling vanished when they came home, wildly making out with each other and found their roommate/ex-boyfriend lying on the floor, unconscious and only half-dressed.

Minho gave his blond boyfriend a meaningful look after they parted and lifted Thomas up to put him in his bed. The Asian was about to put him down on the sheets when the brunet in his arms groaned something unintelligible.

Newt watched worried when Thomas held onto Minho’s arms like letting him go was the end of him. “…back..” the mumbling was getting a bit louder. “Waaaant you.. waaant you baaack…” Newt suspected the slurred words were directed to Brenda. Maybe they really have been going out but had a fight or something?   “..ho.. Minho.. Neeewt..need you…want you…want you baaack… ”

Confused the boys made their way to Minho’s room, leaving Thomas behind. “I’m not dreaming, right? He was talking in his sleep, saying he wants us back?” Newt plopped down on the bed, looking up at Minho. “I heard the same thing. So, d’ya think he remembers everything again?” The blonde shrugged. “Dunno. But I bloody want to find out. “

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Thomas’ head felt as if someone played basketball with it before giving it a ride on full speed in a washing machine. Jep, he felt literally like throwing up.

After the nausea subsided a bit he was finally able to scrutinize his surroundings. He knew he was still in the apartment, but instead of his own bed he found himself in Minho’s room. He was wearing only boxers, but had a blanked draped over his torso.

The blinds were almost closed so only a few rays of the sunlight made it through. But the weirdest fact was that he wasn’t able to move at all. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bed posts. In an attempt to break free he tried to wriggle out of the constraint, but whatever kept him captured did not budge a bit. Without having to think too much he knew whose fault this situation was.

“ **Minho!** Minho, you asshole! Come here and untie me!”

 

 

\---

 

They heard the screaming through the bedroom door and grinned at each other. “Time to get our sweetheart to confess, huh?” Newt was about to get up. “No, not yet. He’s barely awake. Let’s give him a little longer.” The devilish grin Minho shot him made clear he had a plan.

 

\---

 

Thomas was screaming at the top of his lungs. “ **HEEELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!** ” He saw the door knob turning and went silent. _What if Minho wasn’t the asshole that tied him to the bed? What if there was an intruder in the house? And, god help, what if Minho and Newt were in danger?_ The person on the other side of the door seemed to change their mind about entering, so the door stayed closed.

Thomas stayed quiet in fear of causing trouble for the others. After something that felt like hours of waiting while nothing happened, the door suddenly flung open and two well-known faces appeared next to a desperate Thomas.

“I knew it was you…” “What do you mean Tommy?” Thomas squinted at Newt and shook his head without saying anything. Minho sat down next to him on the bed and leaned over his body, placing his arms on the mattress left and right to Thomas.God, he loved being dominated by Minho… _Shuck, what was he thinking??_

Looking down on him with a smug face, Minho began to ask the younger boy. “Do you know who we are?” “You’re Minho and Newt” Newt rolled his eyes and Minho grimaced at that. “We want you to participate in a short interview. Depending on how well you do we’ll let you go – or not.“ Thomas knew how stubborn Minho was and that this could end really badly.

“So, what are we to you?”

“You’re my flatmates.”

“Aside from that?” Newt threw in.

“School friends.”

“You got one more chance to say it.”

“I don’t know. Maybe close friends? You forgot that my memories are destroyed?”

Minho and Newt exchanged looks and caused Thomas to get nervous. “Okay, if you really can’t remember anything I’m sure you won’t stop me from telling Newt our little secret.” Newt and Thomas looked at him confused. “Newt, the first time you took us both with you to a rock concert was about two months after we all got together, right? And then those people dragged you away from us when ‘InfectedSlaves’ was playing, right?. Thomas told me something before you came back and he made me promise to not tell you ever. Well, what he said was that-“ “Hey! Shut up! You promised you’ll keep it to yourself!”

Minho’s devilish grin reappeared on his face. The Asian lowered his head and held his face close over Thomas’ looking him straight in the eyes with a challenging expression. After seductively licking over his lips he subtly gave a signal to Newt. The brunet felt the Asian’s hot breath on his face and inhaled the wonderful musky scent. “Oh, what’s that? Seems like your memory is coming back?"

Thomas whimpered at the sudden feeling of Newt’s hand on his dick. The blond had moved between the brunet’s legs and palmed his crotch trough the denim of Thomas’ boxer shorts. “Say it Tommy” Minho whispered. “Say it, Newt wants to know” “No, I can’t…” “Admit that you remember then… We already figured out you got your memory back. And still you acted so cold towards us. How dare you ignore us…” His lips were so close to Thomas’ now that the younger was sure there was no room for a sheet of paper in between, and it drove him crazy that Minho held back and didn’t kiss him.

He tried his best to resist, physically and emotionally pained by the whole situation. “You’re such a cock tease” the Asian mumbled.

Finally Minho kissed him. Thomas’ lips were instantly on fire, and he only hesitated for a fraction of a second before he opened his mouth willingly to grant Minho access. His hot, wet tongue explored Thomas’ mouth and the Asian thought he could feel Thomas’ arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. But when he glanced down at the flushed brunet he found his wrists securely tied to the bed. “God, I missed this so bad…” Minho breathed the words when they separated for a short break before he occupied Thomas’ lips again; nibbling on the younger’s lower lip.

Newt loved the sight of the two boys kissing and he felt his heart beating wildly when he realized they had a chance to go back to the way it was before. He kneeled down next to Thomas and took over the task to kiss him while Minho’s lips moved down on to the brunet’s stomach.

 _Finally_. The blond wrapped his arms around Thomas and began sucking and nibbling at his tongue, before sticking his own down the younger’s throat, coaxing hot sounds from both of them. The taste of Thomas’ was overwhelming and Newt was surprised by the fire that washed over him.

Minho felt like coming from just licking Thomas’ abs and watching his boys making out. He needed a lot of willpower to pull away, Newt copied him. The boy on the bed whined at the loss of sensations and blinked confused at them.

Determined expressions were shown to him. “We’re not going to continue unless you confess.” Newt came closer again and tugged the brunet’s boxers a bit further down, leaving Thomas’ private parts exposed. The brunet couldn't hold back the whimper.

Minho pushed Newt facing him against the wall on the left side of the bed, so Thomas had a good view from his position to watch them. He placed his knee between Newt’s legs and started biting Newts neck. Newt grabbed Minho’s hands and guided them under his shirt. They started making out messily while Minho groped Newt’s chest, every now and then shooting glances at Thomas on the bed. It wasn’t a long wait till Thomas’ half-erection turned into a full hard-on.

He watched as Minho ripped Newt’s shirt off before stripping him down completely. Newt got rid of Minho’s clothing in no time and once again they turned to face their darling traitor. The view of the both stark naked men in front of him made Thomas lose his mind. He squirmed and trashed on the sheets, desperately trying to somehow find release.

Minho stood behind Newt and nipped on his ear. He whispered with a low voice, so only Newt was able to hear. “Let’s show him what he missed out on the last months, should we..?” Newt responded with pushing back his hips, bracing his hands on the footboard and simultaneously grinding his ass against Minho’s dick. Both groaned at the feeling when Minho pressed himself flush against Newt. The angle made it easy for him to gently push his fingertip inside Newt’s entrance. The blonde whimpered while looking in Thomas’ eyes.

“No foreplay, please, Minho… just put it in. I want to feel you..” Minho swallowed loud before taking his finger out and lining up his dick. Thomas watched eagerly how Minho pushed into Newt, slowly going in, pausing till the blonde gave his okay to push further. Newt’s eyes kept on staring at him, even as he was rocked by Minho’s steady thrusts.

The moans coming out of Minho and Newt’s mouth made Thomas’ erection leak with precum. He had totally forgotten about the restraints on his wrists and tore desperately on the ropes, trying to get to Newt. The only thing he could think of was to _be in between them_. Thomas loved being fucked by them just as much as he loved fucking one of his boys.

Newt. Minho.

He fought against the ropes so bad till they finally gave in. The strap broke and released him. Thomas didn’t waste any more time and lunged forward, attached himself to Newt’s chest. Greedily grinding himself against Newt’s groin he began kissing the other desperately. “Shuck, Tommy… what are you doing to me…” No answer, but instead searing heat washing over all three of them.

Minho leaned in over Newts shoulder and planted kisses on Thomas head till the brunet tilted his face and accepted his fiery kisses. Newt came within seconds after Thomas had begun massaging his dick. Minho knew he was close too and he tried his best to hold back, but when Thomas’ hands sneaked around Newt towards Minho -one of them covered in Newt’s cum- and grabbed his ass, pulling him further into Newt he exclaimed loudly and came hard.

Newt used a moment of Thomas being distracted and gripped his member. The brunet shrieked in surprise and tried to swat the hands away. “Please…” Newt grinned, knowing exactly what Thomas meant. “Please, I’ll do anything..” Newt had pinched Thomas’ cock, covering the tip and making Thomas unable to come.

“Really anything? Then how about telling your little secrets? Since when do you have your memory back?” Thomas breathed hard, trying to contain the noises coming out of him “I admit it, - _AH!_ -my memories are back. Brenda and I tried out different ways – _Nnngggg_ \- to get me to remember things. It was a few weeks ago when we tried out this weird treatment involving physical pain… I guess that did the trick. The next morning everything came back to me. _–Oh god, Newt! Ahhh!_ \- But I was afraid of telling you and as our lives together were going smoothly I decided to hide it from you for now.” “Big mistake, buddy….” Newt bit his earlobe and scratched his fingernail on Thomas’ tip, causing pain to the other. “ _Uhhhw, Owwwaaaah_ ”

“Next question: How come you’re so close with Brenda now?” Minho spoke up after being quiet for a while He had rested inside of Newt for a bit before pulling out and walking around the other two. He kneeled behind Thomas, looking at his skin hungrily while sliding his hands down the spine to Thomas’ butt. “She works in the coffee-shop I usually go to. We’ve been friends even before the accident and she found out about my amnesia.” With two fingers Minho carefully spread the cheeks apart and leaned in and earned a whimper from Thomas.

“You’ve never had sex with her?” Thomas moaned hard when he felt Minho’s tongue and fingers entering him. “Never, She knew right away that I was gay. But she knew nothing about our relationship.” Minho smiled against Thomas’ butt. The Asian seemed to know perfectly where to look for the sweet spot, so Thomas was close to ejaculate very soon.

 

\---

 

Regaining senses took longer than normal, but soon Thomas found himself right where he wanted to be. Squeezed between Minho and Newt, trapped within their arms, pressed against their warm skin. The three of them were standing there without saying a word. Minho had his arms wrapped around Thomas’ waist and kissed the naked skin of Thomas’ neck, back and shoulders, while the younger leaned against his chest, trusting the Asian to keep him standing.

Newt clung at Thomas’ front, with his hands clutched tightly around the brunet, seemingly refusing to ever let him go again. Now, this is heaven. Even though he had hurt them, they still loved him and wanted him. Guilt made its way into Thomas heart when he saw how much his boyfriends had suffered and he broke the silence between them.

“Newt, Minho” He leaned down to kiss Newt’s temple and placed his own palm on Minho’s hands. His voice was breaking and he knew they could tell how close he was to tears. “Can we... can we just forget what happened?” Both boys stilled for a second before separating and slowly backing away from him. The youngest was taken aback from the sudden change of mood.

“Thomas, I really loved you. But you betrayed us; you deceived ignored and played us. So how could we possibly just pretend as if nothing has happened?” At Minho’s words Thomas tensed up. _Loved?_ As in _past tense love_? Newt looked sad but gave a quick nod. “I agree. Tommy, what you did showed us that you don’t trust us at all. I never thought that you don’t believe in us enough to know we’ll stand by your side, no matter what. How could you run off like that?”

Thomas felt his throat tightening. “I was desperate. I didn’t know what to do and I thought you both might put yourself in danger if you knew about my dad’s opinion. And I can’t cope with you getting hurt.” He fell silent and his body started trembling at the sudden coldness.

Nonetheless Newt carried on. “Then you haven’t done anything right.”Thomas looked up at him shocked. “When you broke up with us, I felt like bloody dying. If it wasn’t for Minho I’d killed myself by now. Do you have any idea how we felt the whole time? I can’t speak for Minho, but I felt like shit. Used and abandoned. But what got to me most was that I wasn’t able to hate you, even before I knew you didn’t act of your own accord, but because your shucking father pressured you” The brunet had kept his eyes on the floor again, but now looked at Newt until Minho drew his attention on him by stepping a bit closer again.

“For me it wasn’t easy either. Newt had to feed me because I forgot to eat and collapsed during one of my runs. My colleagues got angry at me when I kept slacking off at work or messing things up. I hate to admit it, but you totally made me lose my sanity. I couldn’t sleep at night ‘cause of nightmares. Sometimes it were Newt’s panic attacks keeping me up while I tried to calm him, sometimes I had bad dreams myself, but every shucking single time it was something involving you being ripped apart, murdered, sold to some rich guy or being buttfucked by some cranks. You caused us so much pain with your running away. And I really hated you for it!”

Minho and Newt seemed to be waiting for a response, maybe an apology or just anything, but there was nothing but silence for something that felt like hours. “Okay, if that’s your answer..”

Thomas’ head was _empty_. There wasn’t a single word he could say in his mind so he kept quiet and watched with sadness as the others turned away and got dressed. “I think it’s for the best if you live with your parents for now.” With that Minho took Newts hand and guided the blonde out of the apartment.

 

\---

 

“What the hell were you thinking??” Newt was screaming on top of his lungs as soon as they were a few blocks from the house. “He wanted to come back, you bloody egoistic asshole! He even suggested starting over again! So why the shuck did you reject him???” Minho’s voice sounded strained. “Newt, where’s your dignity! He did even _apologize_ , and that’s what we wanted, right? We decided to do what we can to get him back, but at least demand a proper apology from him, not just some pitiful simple ‘Sorry’. Plus you didn’t speak up when I dragged you out of the room.”

Newt was yelling hysterically now “I thought you were only testing him, but to throw him out of the apartment? Minho, I can’t understand this non-sense logic of yours. How would that make him _come back_ to us? It’s more like throwing a brick in his face with ‘Get lost’ written on it.”

Minho fell silent, so Newt straightened his back and looked him in the eyes. “What do you think we should do now?” Minho sighed and took Newt’s hand. “I don’t know. I have seriously no idea how anyone could clear this mess, I’m sorry. But let’s head back first, before he’s gone for real.”

He started walking but Newt stayed where he was. “I don’t know what to do either. So, should we let him decide for us? If Tommy decides to stay and fight for our love, we’ll tell him everything. We’ll talk it all over and maybe we can forget what happened and really go back to the way it was before. If he’s leaving - well he’d be the one making his decision. There’s nothing we could do anyways.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He heard the apartment door closing and knew that Minho and Newt were gone. “ _I think it’s for the best if you live with your parents for now_ ”. Minho’s cold words still rang in Thomas’ head when he stuffed his belongings into the bag. Everything was already packed and his mother would be at the front door in a few minutes, ready to take him back to their place.

 

\---

 

Thomas didn’t want to waste time. But he could feel that it wasn’t the right time quite yet. The fact that his dad hugged him tightly when he came home was more than just irritating. Even his brother and mother were surprised by the unexpected display of affection. “My beloved son! God, how I missed you!” Mr. Eden led his oldest son to the living room and kept on rambling about the plans he had for the next weeks. “We all can go to the Zoo together, or on weekend trips or maybe even a short family-holiday in Spain?”

He didn’t even seem to notice the confused glances his family was sending him. But Thomas’ didn’t buy his father’s behavior either and as he had already made up his mind. He knew exactly what he wanted and what he had to do to get it.

 

\---

 

At dinner the atmosphere was a bit different. Mrs. Eden seemed tired of her husband faking a ‘happy family’, but she kept quiet, for the sake of her sons. Chuck was not making an effort to hide his annoyance, and Thomas wrecked his brain about when he should take action. So when dinner was over he asked his dad for a word, vis-à-vis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas’ room was empty save for a shirt they found between bed and wall, and Newt swallowed hard to not lose his composure. The boy’s smell was still lingering in the air, causing Minho’s and Newt’s hearts to ache.

\---

The next day it was just like before, when Thomas had sent them the text from Switzerland, saying he wanted to break up. It was Saturday and Minho went for a run to clear his head and Newt sat outside on the balcony and listened to music on his headphones till his boyfriend was back. They cooked dinner together and acted as normal as possible. Until their landline phone rang.

Minho picked up warily and breathed in deep when he heard Chucks panicked voice again. “Can you please come over as fast as possible! My dad’s gonna kill Thomas!” With that he cut the call.

\---

They knocked on the door and within seconds Thomas’ mum opened the door for them. Her eyes were red from crying and her voice was wavering when she asked them in. Entering the living room they heard loud yelling.

Thomas was caught up in having a huge fight with his dad, so Chuck was the only one to notice the visitors. “You can’t just wreck your future because of some _**stupid phase** ,_ making you think you’re gay. Your mum and I have raised you to be **s** _ **traight**  _for fuck’s sake!! As long as I live you’ll _**never**_ go out with another man!” “I love them, that’s not just a _phase._ My place in this world is by their side. No matter what you say, I will not go back on this decision. My relationship with them was perfect and it lasted over _two years_ before we broke up because of your egoistic plan, so the only thing I can do is to beg for them to accept me as a friend and roommate. I’m never going to obey your requests anymore.”

Thomas was facing his dad without fear. “ **You ungrateful little shit**! How **dare** you refuse to listen to your father’s words!! Those assholes poisoned your mind! And there’s fucking two of them! That’s the **most disgusting thin** g I’ve ever heard of! You’re a **disgrace** to this family!”

Minho could see red marks on Thomas cheeks, but didn’t have time to think about it when Thomas’ dad lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Thomas’ throat. The brunet started choking, gasping for air when the steel grip around him got tighter and tighter.

Minho reacted immediately, jumping in to pull Thomas’ dad down. Before the world went black, Thomas noticed commotion beside him. His body was jerked out of the deadly grip and fell to the floor. He could make out Newt’s worried face over him, before he fainted.

 

\---

 

Low whispers beside him dragged him out of unconsciousness. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, suddenly stilling. The fight with his dad came back to his mind and he remembered hearing Minho’s and Newt’s voices.

He sat up quickly, ignoring his protesting brain and muscles and looked around the room. Next to his bed was a blanket spread on the floor. When he lifted his head, three pair of eyes looked back at him.

“How’re you feeling, Tommy?” Newt came closer and gently pushed him back down. His worried face caused a warm feeling inside Thomas when he muttered his answer. “’M alright.” He looked at his mother and Chuck before turning back to Newt. “Where’s Minho?” Thomas’ mum was to first to speak. “That brave man is in hospital. He needed a few stitches after your dad hit him with the chain lock. But he’ll be fine, the doctors said.”

Again he tried to get up, but Newt stopped him easily with one hand. “What happened? Why is he injured? What’s even going on? And where’s dad?” “Shh, it’s alright. We’ll tell you everything when you’re feeling better.” By the look in Thomas’ eyes Newt knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with knowing nothing, so he gave in. “We came over last night when Chuck called for help. Luckily the timing was just right so we could prevent worse. Minho is fine, should be coming back soon. Your dad though…”

Thomas cocked his head and Chuck continued “Dad’s at the police station. He’s remanded in custody for personal injury and domestic abuse.” Thomas’ brain needed time to process the words and he stared blankly at the ceiling for some time. No one said a word for a longer time till they heard steps and a soft knock on the door.

A bruised face appeared behind the door; smiling at the sight of Thomas sitting upright _(Newt had finally allowed him to)_. “Hey shuckface” Minho walked over and sat down on the bed. “How’re feelin’?” “Shouldn’t I be asking you the same?” Minho grunted, leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on Thomas’ forehead.

He turned his head then, revealing a fresh scar on the left cheek just above the jawline. “I was lucky he didn’t smash my jaw with that thing. It only touched me compared to that.” Thomas eyed the colorful spots on his boyfriend’s face.

“Boyfriends…” Newt and Minho looked at him immediately. Thomas cleared his throat “Are we still… boyfriends?” Minho smiled softly while Newt breathed out the air he had been holding. After they exchanged a short glace Minho answered.

“If you want us back? We never planned on breaking up with you. I was just too proud for my own good. And I acted without really thinking about the consequences for you and Newt.” He grabbed Thomas hand and looked him deep in the eyes. “I know I can’t take it back. But if you still think you love Newt and me, we’d be more than just happy to go back to being boyfriends again – or at least try to.”

Thomas eyes became wet when he vigorously nodded his head. They exchanged sweet kisses; oblivious about the other’s still being in the room.

 

 

* * *

 

After grabbing Thomas' stuff they drove him _home_ to their apartment.

“Sorry my dad hurt you..” Minho chuckled and sat down next to him on the couch. “It’s not your fault at all. And some of those bruises were not from last night. After hospital I went to my parent’s place and confessed to them that I’m going out with two _certain_ beautiful young men and, well, my dad punished me for lying and keeping this from them. I don’t think it’s quite over yet. But they knew I was gay anyway and they think Newt’s a nice guy. Right, by the way, they want to meet you, too. So now that you still want to be with us, we’ll have to come over for dinner next week.”

Thomas looked wide-eyed at him “You told your parents about _us_ even though you didn’t even know for sure if I was going to say yes? Not that I ever thought about saying no, but that’s just-“ He was silenced with a kiss from Newt. “You slinthead put yourself in danger, coming out to your homophobic dad once again, and telling him he won’t be able to do anything about it. Geez, you said right into his face that you’re giving a shit about his _bloody opinion_! And all that even though you knew best what a cruel person he is!”

Minho nodded absentmindedly. “So for me telling my parents that there is one more person I can’t live without was easy.

Thomas, I love you with all of my heart. The way you get all excited and fidgety when we decide to make your favorite food or how eager you are about movie nights. I love hearing you sing in the shower, even if it’s 5am and I’m on my day off! And every time you sneak home from a night out with friends I enjoy the way your cold hands warm up on my skin gradually.”

Thomas blushed and tried to hide his face. “You make me sound like a careless asshole…” Newt beamed at the others. “That was a love declaration, you shuckface. And I think Minho forgot to mention your blushed face when we talk dirty, especially when someone else’s around.”

Minho burst out laughing “And the way you dance when you had a bit too much alcohol, or how cuddly you are after an all-nighter.” Thomas’ face went scarlet while the others were gasping for breath, laughing hard. “To me it seems more like you’re making fun of me. But I think I can bear with that if it’s you”

Minho pulled him closer, still trying to calm his laughter. “You know we love you. And believe me; it’ll be harder for you to bear and survive dinner with my family… But that’s something we’ll worry about later. Now we got something else to take care of” Thomas nodded. “I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a third part where all of the parents find out about the relationship. I don't really have a specific idea what will happen in the last chapter, so I was hoping to get inspiration from you guys!  
> Help me out here, pleeeease :)


	5. Amnesia Part 3 - Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho takes his boyfriends out for dinner with his family.  
> Thomas surprises them all, and Newt is proud.

“Watcha doin’?” Thomas jumped in surprise at the voice next to him. Minho snickered and sat down. He pulled the chair Thomas was sitting on towards himself, making the younger man face him.

“Listen, there’s no need for you to be worried about the dinner tomorrow night. My family’s actually quite forgiving. But there are a few things you might need to know, so I’m teaching you.”

Thomas huffed “Oh my god, I knew there was a catch dating you. I never thought I’d have to take lessons”

Minho rolled his eyes and went on. “First of all – it’s important that you don’t call them ‘Mr.’ and ‘Mrs.’ It is considered really rude and compares to telling them to fuck off. Second: you’re not considered a man when you can’t hold your alcohol. You’ll have to drink though and if your glass is empty they’ll be sure to refill it. So please only drink one or two glasses and leave a bit behind when you had enough. If there’s a bit left they won’t refill it. My parents will start asking uncomfortable questions after a while. It doesn’t matter much what the answer is, more important is that you tell the truth and that you are calm, polite and not too overbearing or too vocal while answering.”

Thomas gulped and shook his head. “I can’t do this…” Minho sighed and pulled him onto his lap. He nuzzled Thomas neck and kissed the skin there. “After everything we went through this is nothing. And after all they can speak English. So it’s a lot easier for you than other Americans with their Korean in-laws. And we don’t have to travel abroad to see them! Just try your best, I’ll handle the rest. Newt and I’ll be there to help you out.”

As if summoned, Newt had entered the room. “Newt, Tommy here is shitting his pants. He doesn’t want to come to dinner tomorrow.”

The blonde sighed and made his way over to them. “Don’t worry Tommy. Minho’s brother and his wife are really wonderful people; they’ll love you just because Minho loves you. Minho’s mum can be quite strict but only towards her sons. She’s also Korean but was raised by a Japanese family living in Korea, she knows best to not judge people.”

Minho nodded and got up, pulling Thomas into his arms. He remembered the day he introduced Newt to his family. That time they were only friends, so the news of them being a couple was better bearable for his parents as they already knew the blonde. A few months ago – while Thomas had his amnesia – Minho confessed to his parents about the real relation to Newt. He didn’t say anything about Thomas as the latter didn’t remember being their boyfriend and Minho and Newt weren’t sure if he would ever be.

 

“The only difficult person will be my dad. And seriously; even if my whole family would disagree with us three dating, I’d still stick to you two. I’ll prove it if necessary.”

Newt chuckled and pecked the Asian on his cheek. “Bet you bloody will. Now Tommy, you think we can take on this challenge?”

Thomas seemed to think for a second before he nodded. “Okay. For us. But you better take an extinguisher with you in case I set the restaurant on fire.”

Minho chuckled and kissed him gently, running his hand down the younger’s back. “I can handle heat. I got two hot boyfriends so fire’s a joke to me.”

 

\---

 

“Stop fidgeting, it’ll be fine. I promise.” Thomas sat down on the couch and peeked shyly up at Newt. “What if I mess up? Asian’s are always so … strict and exhausting. There’s a high chance I’ll drop a brick!”

“There’s a might be a chance of dropping towels, but no bricks.” Minho came out of the shower and tossed his towel at Thomas. “You’ll have to stay home if I hear one more complaint. Now, come on and get dressed. We don’t want to be late.”

 

\---

 

When they entered the restaurant Minho went straight to the reception desk. He came back with a wide grin. “They’re already there, let’s do this.”

Thomas was as pale as the wall behind him so Minho took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Just copy what I do.” Newt placed his palm on Thomas shoulder to comfort him.

The waiter had led them to a nice table in a private booth. Out of the four people at the table only three were Asian. They got up when they spotted the trio coming in.

Minho bowed before his family and his boyfriends imitated him. He began conversing in Korean with his parents, so Thomas could only awkwardly stay behind him and wait. When Newt stepped forward to say his greetings, Thomas was surprised that his blond boyfriend was also able to say a few sentences in Korean.

_I shouldn’t call them Mr. and Mrs, but Minho forgot to tell me how I should address them!! And how much of the drink should I leave behind? Minho didn’t say anything specific!_

He missed his turn to introduce himself and found everyone staring expectantly at him. His face went pale, and then scarlet and he turned to Minho silently pleading for help.

Minho smirked at the desperate look on the youngest boy’s face. “Everyone, please meet my boyfriend Thomas Eden. Thomas, my parents, brother and my lovely sister-in-law.” Thomas bowed again, trying his best to avoid looking them in the eyes.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Thomas.” A hand was stretched out and he absent-mindedly shook it. The man chuckled and finally Thomas looked up at his face. He was even taller than Minho, about 30 years old and incredibly handsome. His features were different to Minho’s but they had the same smile and voice.

“I’m Kyohei, but please call me Kyo. And this is my wife, Emily” The young woman by his side stepped forward. Her green eyes sparkled and she showed a wide smile. She had a loving and warm aura around her and her face was gentle and somewhat familiar to Thomas. He stared at her for a long time till she raised her eyebrows and said something in a different language to her husband. Kyo shot him an incredulous glance but Thomas was still focused on Emily’s face.

“Well? Figured it out yet?” Hearing her voice stirred something in his mind and suddenly the image before him blurred with an old memory out of his childhood.

 

_Chuck was crying and Teresa was standing next to her youngest cousin, both looking down at Thomas. Thomas felt the pavement beneath him and a sharp pain all over his right leg. He was about 15, and he could see that Chuck needed his older brother to be strong for the both of them “Help someone help, please!” Teresa was screaming as loud as she could and actually managed to draw some attention._

_A group of people came over. He bit back the tears, but the smell of his own blood and the obviously deranged leg made it hard for him to keep his cool. Then there was this girl. She was about 20, had brown soft hair and kind green eyes. Her face showed a concerned expression as she made her way through the crowd towards Thomas. She kept talking to him, saying reassuring things while she quickly and competently stabilized his leg without moving it around too much, and called an ambulance. She acted as if nothing was wrong, asked about his family, told him about her pets and checked his vital signs every now and then. She stayed with him, Teresa and Chuck till she knew Thomas was safely in hospital and brought the other two back home._

 

“Could it be…. –by any chance- …” She laughed and nodded. “So you do remember me.” Thomas’ face brightened up and he jumped forward, hugging the woman tightly. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it! Emily! We haven’t seen each other in ages! How have you been?”

Minho watched stunned how the two engaged in a lively conversation about old times. Newt shared his confused glance, but it turned scared as soon as Minho’s dad stepped forward and interrupted Emily mid-sentence. Even though neither Thomas nor Newt could understand what he said in Korean, they lowered their heads and followed everyone back to the table.

Minho's mother was gracile with soft feaures and big, round eyes. her husband wasn't as tall as their sons, but a bulky man with a dark, powerful voice.

Thomas could see that Minho's good looks came from the mixture of the two so different genetics. 

\---

 

Minho was glad that his brother and sister-in-law were there with them. The couple kept the conversation going and in a light, friendly tone. And as soon as they noticed the family switching to Korean they led them back into talking English.

He also could see that Thomas relaxed visibly thanks to sitting between Newt and Emily. “So Thomas, what do you do for a living?” Minho’s mum turned to him and smiled.

Thomas’ hands became sweaty as reached for his glass to wash down the food in his mouth. The last couple of minutes Newt had been drilled with questions and now it was Thomas’ turn. “A few months ago I enrolled in a study-abroad program in Switzerland. Unfortunately I had an accident there, and so I came back home to recover from my injuries. It wasn’t too bad, but my teachers told me to take a break. To be honest, I didn’t really want to go to Europe in the first place, that is why I quit the program for good now. Recently I’m waiting to hear back from several Unis around town, but I also applied for a few part-time jobs and a couple full-time-jobs. Not having anything to do drives me crazy. I really want to find an occupation as soon as possible.” Minho’s dad nodded at that, while his wife smiled gently.

 

“Minho told us about the accident and your loss of memory. It must have been horrible for you to know that there were happenings of three years and you couldn’t remember them anymore!” Thomas smirked at her “It was scary, really scary. But the amnesia was only temporary so I was able to remember everything after a while. And I’m grateful I had my brother, my mum and my-“ He threw a quick unsure glance at Minho and Newt “- best friends to support me.”

“I remember how desperate Minho sounded when he told me about your condition.” Kyo leaned back in his seat with a smirk. “That was the first time I got this feeling there might be something between you two. He made the same kicked-puppy face as years before when he told me he might have a crush on another boy – more specifically, a crush on Newt. I was so glad when they finally came out to us. Did they take good care of you?”

“They sure did. Even though we were … more than friends… before the accident, they didn’t force me or push me into anything I didn’t want. Actually quite the opposite; they watched out for me and supported me in any way they could.” Under the table Newt gently took his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

 

Kyo chuckled “No need to hold back. You can use the word ‘boyfriends’ without getting slapped. Did Minho tell you to better not mention it?” Thomas shook his head “No I just thought it might make you feel uncomfortable, so I decided not to say it.” Minho’s mum looked at him with shining eyes “How considerate of you. Our youngest tends to be a bit exuberant, so it’s good to know you and Newt are there to teach him manners.”

Minho next to her blushed furiously and seemed to find his cutlery and the serviette quite interesting. He was saved from further embarassment when the waiter served them their dinner.

\---

Kyo got up from his seat and walked around the table. He stood next to Emily and took her hand. “We’ve got news for you guys. Newt and Thomas – allow me to tell my family in our native language first.” The words he brought out made his dad eyes shine delightedly; his mum seemed happy and surprised. Minho startled his boyfriends, suddenly cheering and rejoicing to some invisible god.

Thomas peeked at Newt and was glad the other was just as confused as he was. With a deep frown plastered on his face, the blonde tried to figure out what the big news were. Minho stopped his one-man-celebration shortly to let them in on the secret. “I’m gonna be an uncle!”

He stretched his arms, inviting Emily in for a bear hug. Thomas started grinning, as the words filtered through his brain, till he couldn’t help himself but join in with Minho. Newt and Thomas congratulated excitedly, finding out Emily was in her second month of pregnancy.

It was overwhelming how loving and close this family could be, and Newt found himself thinking about his future with this family.

 

 

After that, his boyfriends could tell that Thomas felt completely at ease. He smiled and laughed genuinely, answered every question the family asked him. The atmosphere turned jolly, happy even, and soon the conversation was in a casual tone, full of jokes, sarcasm and sassy comments.  Kyo and Minho teamed up against their dad, who –surprisingly for Newt and Thomas – shot back witty comebacks.

“If you keep eating like that we have to roll you out of the restaurant” Minho rolled his eyes at his dad, the corner of his mouth going up. Thomas seemed unfazed at the insolent comment directed at him   “I can lose weight easily, but we can’t do anything about you getting older, can we?”

“Touché. I’ll just have you know that I’ve got a beautiful AK 47-rifle at home. You’re better not mouthing-off to me”

“Very impressive, Sir. But can you actually hit a moving target?” Thomas retorted without thinking. He stilled. _Shuck, that was nowhere near ‘polite’… Is he angry? Did I mess up?_

 

Boisterous laughter sounded, startling the waiter. The Eldest man at the table had trouble ending his laughing fit. “I think I can understand why Minho and Newt are so smitten by you. You’ve got some guts, but in a good way.

Let me suggest something. Would you be interested in an internship at WCKD Industries? I also may be able to arrange an interview for you. If you’re doing well we can negotiate about a long-term employment. That way we can got to know each other better and you’re getting a job.”

Newt was worried his boyfriend’s eyes might pop out of his head. “Are you serious? I applied for the IT job at WCKD and had an interview with Mrs. Paige just four days ago.” Thomas stared wide-eyed at Minho’s dad. The latter’s eyes lit up “Is that so? Very well. Then I’ll talk to Ava about her impression of you and we’ll see what we can do. I can’t and won’t promise you anything, though.”

“Thank you, Sir! I really appreciate that! “ Thomas bowed his head, remembering Minho saying it showed respect and gratitude.

 

\---

 

They left the restaurant close to midnight. After saying goodbye to the others Minho, Newt and Thomas got into Minho’s car and drove back to their apartment.

Not even a second after the door closed behind them, Thomas found himself tightly hugged by both of his boyfriends. “You were bloody brilliant, Tommy!!” Newt laughed “Oh my shucking god! You wrapped them around your finger – just like that!”

Surprised Thomas blushed, trying to talk it down. “I guess it was just a good day for all of us. And the good news of Emily and Kyo’s baby also lifted the mood – like a _lot_.”

Minho grabbed his head a bit harshly – and Thomas was about to complain, but he didn’t as Minho smashed his lips with the others in a passionate kiss. “Right now I’m perfectly happy. There is nothing missing in my life. I got a cool job, a loving family, enough money to survive and the best two boyfriends anyone could wish for! I love you” He breathed the last words staring in Thomas eyes, before turning to Newt and softly kissing him, too.

 

They ended up in bed a bit later, not exactly sleeping, but passing time otherwise…


End file.
